DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The goal of the proposed research is to examine the cessation of drug and alcohol dependent behavior. This investigation proposes a replication of previous research, which offered empirical support for a new cognitive-behavioral theory of drug and alcohol addiction cessation, the Addicted-Self Model of recovery (Fiorentine & Hillhouse, 2000c; 2000d; 2000e; 2000f). Findings from this previous research uncovered the importance of cognitive factors in alcohol and drug abuse recovery and relapse. The proposed research will include secondary analyses of a treatment outcomes study of the Los Angeles site of the Target Cities Treatment Enhancement Project, funded by the Center for Substance Abuse Treatment (Fiorentine, Gil-Rivas, & Hillhouse, 1998), NIDA (DA00301, DA11047), and the California Department of Alcohol and Drug Programs. The proposed research will address the influence of controlled use self-efficacy, expectancy balance and abstinence acceptance on recovery in a sample of adults (n = 262) presenting for outpatient drug treatment. Utilizing linear and logistic regression analyses, previous findings showed that low controlled use self-efficacy, a negative expectancy balance, and high abstinence acceptance were associated with recovery. A replication of these findings will increase our knowledge of the role played by cognitive factors in the process of recovery and relapse, and will provide support for the Addicted-Self Model of the cessation of drug and alcohol dependent behavior.